


Earthian Wraith

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha Ronon Dex, Awesome Teyla Emmagan, BAMF John Sheppard, BAMF Rodney McKay, Child Experimentation, Everyone Loves John Sheppard, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega John Sheppard, Protective John Sheppard, Wraith John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	Earthian Wraith

Name: Stryder John Sheppard

Age: 23 (Middle Triplet)

Gender: Male

Race: 1/2 Human, 1/4 Ancient, 1/4 Great Wraith Queen

Birthplace: Austin, Texas

Nationality: American/Russian

Homeplanet: Earth

Height/Weight (H/W): 6’ 2”/180lbs (Pure Muscle)

Hair Color/Length: Black/Down to knees

Eye Color: Cobalt Blue (with wraith-like pupils)

Skin Color: Slight light green tint (because of a childhood experiment)

Tattoos: Left Shoulder - Satedan symbol for Combat Specialist (like the one Ronon has); Full Back - Names & Dates of teammates killed in battle (Military)

Scars: Slashes - Upper/Forearms, Chest, Legs, Collarbone, Bottom-part of Neck (From Experimentation); Bullet Holes - Left Shoulder (Underneath Collarbone), Chest, Stomach, and Right Hip; 1st Degree Burn Scars from Afghanistan Battle; Stab, Whip, and Brand scars from Interrogation/Torture from enemy hands

Family: Mom - Deceased (Died During Child Birth); Father (Abusive) - Deceased (Ronon killed him); Older Triplet - Alive; Younger Triplet - Deceased (Killed in Afghanistan); Younger Sister - Deceased (Still Born); Pet - German Sheppard named Riley (Alive)

Best Personality Traits: Loyal, Trustworthy, Highly Intelligent, Supportive, Confident, Funny, Hard Working, Highly Resourceful, Genuine, Loving/Nurturing (To those he cares for and all children)

Worst Personality Traits: Risk Taker, Malicious/Sadistic/Extremely Sociopathic (When dealing with torture/interrogation or his loved ones are harmed), Little to No morals when angered enough (Only with enemies/terrorists/rapists/murderers), Sarcastic/Snarky, Can go berserk in certain situations

Mannerisms: Laid Back, Pretends to be dumb

Hates: Clowns

Most Important: Protecting and Supporting loved ones & family (Except his father)

Secrets: Abused by his father; Used as a child for illegal experimentations; Raped by his enemies during interrogation/torture

Introverted or Extroverted: In between

Love Interest: Ronon Dex

Friends: Everyone on Atlantis, General O’Neill, Colonel Jackson, Carter, Teal’c, Woolsey, Caldwell

Best Friends: Carson, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, Ford, General O’Neill & his team, Zelenka

Enemies: IOA, Genii

True Enemy: Wraith

Acquaintances: Athosians, Earth Military, Asgard

Occupation: US Air Force

Rank: Major

Salary: $55,231-$92,218 per year (Sends some money to older triplet)

Occupational Reputation: Doesn’t follow orders, reckless


End file.
